pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom Hunters: The Video Game
Only Casecr and Heinz84 may edit this page. the game serves as the third part in the phantom hunters series Intro in the city of danville 2011 , evrey one is celabarteing new years wereas evreyone is entering re- Y2K pharanoia . candace is one of those people , but phineas and ferb tell her its impossibal , and reminds her that one of the crystal skulls have been found so even if the predictions were true they wont be forfiled . once 2012 begins evreyone is relived that the end wont begin . meanwhile in an anchint crypt the spirit of nostradamus awakens and imedatly gloats that his predictions are about to be forfiled , but imedatly finds out he was wrong he fears that he has failed the "masters" and himslef, out of anger he summons a army of various monsters and ghost's into the world in an efort to inforce is word . nostradamous says to the minions that if they fail him , then they will fail themselves . he also ressurects the worlds greatest evil spirits into the world. nostradamous declares he wont suffer the humilation of "the other powerless weaklings" . back in danville the entire city is partying , vanessa and her freinds are at dr doofhesmirtz's house celabrateing , but her father is still shakey about the close call, vanessa calls candace and they discuss thier days as phantom hunters , wich they hadnt adventured since the incidint with the boogeyman . the next day , vanessa invites evreyone to her new apartment , incudeing the kids , phineas and ferb check on thier phantom hunting gear and wish they could go back to those days . when evrey startss to remember the days the battled the supernatural , suddenly the ghost detectors activate , sevreal ghostly aparations apear , phineas tells them that "i know what were going to do today" and they go dawn thier suits , starting the game Open World Design The game sets the player in an open world, similar to the Grand Theft Auto series. The player has the freedom to travel between three separate worlds: Danville, Mexico City, and Nostrodomus's Realm. The Phantom Hunter headquarters serves as the game's central HUB. Story Missions Mission 1 the player must choose between phineas or vanessa to play as , after fighting ghost's in the apartment , a army of zombies are attacking the street , the player and the rest of the phantom hunters must fight them off , the undead continue the attack . but eventuly the player must find a speacial reactor to cause nuclear wave to subdue them . isabella calls the player to come back . the player returns to home base were isabella reveals she caught a litch (a intelligent zombie) and take him in for questioning not rrwaliseing the ectoscanners are going off the scale Mission 2 While the captured litch is being interogated by the Jr. PHs, the Srs decide that the civilians of Danville need some protection. The player must ride the Phantom Hunter Bus through Danville with the Srs throughout Danville, first rescuing civilians and bringing them to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building where they will be safe. After rescuing civilians from several locations, the player must then travel with his team to four locations in the city and activate the security systems that will greatly reduce the number of enemies entering the city. Once they are all activated, Candace will call back to Stacy to flip the switches on them. Common Enemies: Zombies, Evil ghosts Mission 3 the ecto scanners continue to malfuntion , as an unseen presance rampages in the outskirts of danville , the player is sent to look into it but the phantom hunters car broke down , prompting the player to journy on foot . some sort of glitch happens to the technolgy forceing the player to use a plasma pistol and knife to battle enimies and sneak around the deserted streets of danville and avoid encounters with zombies and gouls and ghost's (note its easier to journy through the ally's or crawl underneath deserted cars in first person mode which allows to player to aim at a specific target , although useing these methods would summon and unreasonable hored of undead) after traveling up to 4 blocks a giant cerature is ramgeageing on the premisis , it is revealed to be a monster made from a hord of zombies , the beast is dubbed the undead behemoth , it attacks the player by trowing cars and trcks that the player must blast and deystroy , in one of these cars a shotgun is unlocked (if you play as phineas he will comicly say "eh ive seen bigger , oh and this gun is big to" to the undead behemoth) the fight contiunes with the cerature chargeing and attempting to smash the player (although you can only dodge this when playing as vanessa). useing the shotgun the player magages to defeat the beast and explode it into a hord of zombies that are dispatched by the other phantom hunters . isabealla calls and say's they got the litch to talk thanks to ferbs "bad cop/dirty harry routine" . (defeating the undead behemoth will unlock the ecto blaster a weopan simaler to a shot gun but is used agianst evil ghost's and demons ) mission 4 more of a cutscene then a mission . once the player returns to home base a cutscene will play were all the phantom hunters assymble . phineas ask's isabella what the litch siad dispite the undead cerature's voice being dishorited it manages to make out "m-mountin...demon...deity - evil" but before the litch could complete its sentance it explodes into dust and green waste (implied to be a supernatural exacution of some kind) . when phineas ask's what it ment but all isabella can give is "i havent a duck hunting clue" . but vanessa manages to deduce this she connects it all to chernabog (the mian villian from the first film who was falsey belived to be permamatley subdued) . jermey and ferb look through the telascopes and see an eruption of evil spirits comeing from chernabogs mountin . the phantom hunters decide that chernabogs mountin must be paid a visit much to vanessas warning that chernabog is too much of a dangerous opponent (though ferb mentions "thats what they siad about jack") . phineas comes back and revealed that he altered the phantom hunting gear (example ghost traps will be portals to the judgement center of the afterlife were the ghost's will be judged and desposed of properley depending on if the ghost is good or evil) he also reveals he made special gear for perry (this unlock perry side missons) Mission 5 Ferb and Bufford announce that the Phantom Hunter's car is now fixed, so the player, along with Bufford, Stacy, and Jeremy, decide to travel through the forest to take on Chernabog. On the way, however, after blasting through many zombies, evil ghosts, and now gouls, the car is overturned by a wendigo. The player and his team are then forced to walk the remainder of the way to the mountain's perimeter. An Ecto Machine Gun and some ecto grenades can be found in the trunk of the car. When they arrive, however, They find that the perimeter is sheilded by some sort of evil magic forcefeild that keeps the living out, but lets out the dead, giving away that the mountain is the source of the invasion. Stacy calls Isabella, who does a stalite scanning of the perimeter, and announces that the source of the force field is four zombie priests performing a ritual all over the forest. All four must be eliminated to bring down the shield. Jeremy suggests that the team set up camp in the woods and resupply quickley before going after the priests. All the other hunters leave to do so, ending the mission for the player. Common Enemies: Zombies, Evil Ghosts, Gouls, 3 wendigo encounters. Weapons & Gadgets The player has his/ her central arsenal of weapons listed below, and there are also many weapons that can be picked up from the environment; some in Phantom Hunter labs or safe houses, some in drop spots dropped by Johnny. The player can carry 2 pick-up-able weapons at a time. Main Arsenal *'Ecto Knife:' The basic melee weapon of the game. Not very effective, but it's better than nothing *'Ecto Scanner:' A radar that informs the player on nearby super natural energy. Later upgraded to detect more radiant sources. *'Ecto Goggles: '''Allows the player to see the world through the eyes of a ghost, and detect super natural energies. It is similar to detective mode from Batman: Arkham Asylum. They do not work in Scarecrow's realm or curse. *'Flashlight:' Self-Explanitory. *'Communicator:' A cell phone-like communicator that allows the player to communicate with other Phantom hunters. It can be used to give orders to certain hunters, call in air-strikes, and can signal the player when an objective is available or ready. *'Plasma Pistol: A weak pistol that fires single shots of ecto-plasmic flame that can harm any spectral or corporial being, but only to the shortest extent. Pick-Up Weapons *'''Rapid Ecto Machine Gun: The game's version of a machine gun. *'Anti-Spectre Flame Thrower:' Unleashes a huge burst of purple flame that incinterates any supernatural being. *'ShotGun: ' *'Sun-Gun: '''Similar to the flashlight, but much more powerful. Most effective against darkness based enemies. *'Atomic Suculator: A vacuum-like weapon that sucks up Sprectral beings. Grenades *'''Ecto Grenades: Cause huge explosions of ecto fire that incinerates spectral or corporial beings. *'Fire Grenades: '''Cause explosions of regular fire, incinerates corporial beings and non-spectral enemies. *'Flares: '''Emit bright bursts of light. Enemies *evil ghosts - restless spirits of crimenals or just plian mean people *demons - spirital entitys of evil infulance *gouls - a physical entity that can be very dangerous but very very stupid *zombies - walking corpses with rotting brians , and a varacious apitite *wendigo - much more powerful demons of nature , predatory insinct and a varacious apitite *Ghost Bats - Attack in swarms. They fear light. *litch - stonger faster smarter zombies , able to use weopans , and taunt you will often plan before they atack *Evil Trees - Trees that are brought to life and possessed by Scarecrow's curse. *poltergiest - a very powerful spirit , niether demon or ghost , not alive or dead , keep caution they are DANGEROUS *Taken - Taken directly out of Alan Wake, they attack using mainly melee weapons, some thrown, and are sheilded by the darkness. Use light-based weapons to defeat them *demon serpents - Quetzalcoatl's minions. Very hard to kill. bosses in proper order *undead behemoth - a 16 foot tall monster made out of zombies trying to form a giant monster but can fall apart but rebuild , weakspot , the glowing skull in its chest. Later in the game, they become more frequently occuring regular enemies. *chernabog - the first films mian villian returns as a pawn of nostradamus and he's back with a vengance *kraken - a monster lurking in the bowls of danvilles sewer system , only phineas is fast and smart enouth to concur the tentacle *scarecrow - a demon genral who takes to form of a scarecrow , he creates fear death and chaos and a bad atitude *quetzalcoatl - the king of serpents and the myan god *nostradamous - the games mian villian and final boss , he make chernabog look like a kitten Multiplayer Up to 8 players can play on split-screen, system link, and online. Playable Characters *phineas flynn - playable character in the story *ferb fleacther *candace flynn *jermey johnson *vanessa doofinmirtz - playabe character in story *stacy *isabella *bufourd *bajiet *claude - unlockable *jack - unlockable *mary worth - unlockable (basicly a female jack ) *dirty matt - unlockable ﻿ Modes Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Videogames Category:Heinz84's Pages Category:Articles under construction Category:Sequels Category:Need Spellcheck